Chomper
by trsim
Summary: With a bit of rock music, everything is fine...


Clay smiled reassuringly at his sister before giving her a quick hug. "Don't worry so much Spence, today's gonna be great!" Glen laughed louder, shaking his head at his brother. "Jesus, you're a spaz! I'll check you two looooosers out later!"

"Ignore him, Spence. Everything good takes time. Remember, it's only our second day here." Titling her head, Spencer grinned at her brother. "Don't worry, I'll be fine...today's gotta be better then yesterday, right?" Nodding, Clay held up his thumb, returned her glowing smile. "That's the spirit!"

"Oh my God, Glen's right...total cornball!"

Still smiling Spencer headed towards her locker, quickening her pace when the first bell sounded. Glancing around confused, Spencer tried to decide if she had just imagined knocking coming from the locker next to hers. Her eyes widened when she clearly heard a muffled plea for help. Jerking the locker's door open, she gasped loudly when a large mass of brown curls shot forward. "Oh my God!" The blonde watched wide-eyed as an almost skeletal girl painfully began extracting herself from it's confines. "Thanks God! Yesterday I was in there until Mr. Jamison starting mopping!" Spencer's brow furrowed as she struggled to understand the girl's slurred words. "I'm sorry, but I really don't understand...why were you inside of a locker?" Moving towards the other girl's pleasant voice, Ashley blinked trying to focus on the green and gold blur in front of her. Giving up, she reached into her army jacket pocket pulling out her glasses. Spencer took a step back as scarily magnified, brown eyes peered back at her through black framed, quarter inch lenses. "You must be new?" Frowning, Spencer's eyebrows arched. "Why'd you say that?"

"Because you're talking to me."

"Spencer! Girl, come sit over here!" Glaring at the smiling blonde, Madison snarled. "I didn't mean _next _to me! That spots reserved for Aiden. Sit over there!" Blushing, Spencer sat across from the Latina, placing her brown lunch bag on the table. Feeling self conscious, she pulled out her sandwich, chips and apple noting that everyone else at the table had bought their lunches. "Wow, I haven't see a sandwich cut like that since I stopped taking naps!" Spencer half-heartedly laughed along with everyone else at the table. "Oh man, there's the freak!" Glad for the distraction, Spencer hurriedly stuffed her uneaten sandwich back into her bag. "You're not gonna eat that right?" Before she could respond, Madison had taken the bag, balling it up tightly in her fist. "Head's up, Chomper!" The smaller girl ducked, but not quickly enough, the heavy bag smacked into her forehead hard. The quad erupted in laughter as more people threw random items at her. Covering her mouth with her hand, Spencer gasped. Shocked, brown eyes narrowed as they recognized the blonde. Spencer stared back desperately trying to convey how sorry she was. "Don't cry Chomper, we wouldn't want your headgear to rust!" Both girls immediately dropped their eyes. Leaning her head forward, Spencer let her hair fall around her face, hiding from everyone at the table. She peeked out, watching the brunette pay for a carton of milk before disappearing around the corner.

"I really need to go shopping after school..."

"Me too! I can't wait until Friday the dance is gonna be blazin'!"

"Did they finally decide on a theme this year?"

"I'll give you one clue...Saturday Night!"

"Oh my God, I _LOVE _that movie!"

Slowly chewing, Spencer allowed the conversation around her to fade into the background. _I should of said something...done something...that was so wrong. Who are you kidding? Face it Carlin...you're a born follower. _Sherry tapped her arm and she smiled, nodding in agreement to whatever they were talking about.

Staring at her lunch, Ashley grimaced as her stomach lurched again. Another toilet flushed and she pushed the bag off her lap, suddenly deciding she wasn't quite hungry enough to start her daily bathroom lunch ritual, _yet_. She felt so stupid, actually allowing herself to hope for a moment that this year could actually be different. After her unlikely locker rescue they were both late to homeroom. She had been surprised when the new girl lied, telling their teacher that she had been lost and Ashley had helped her. The ugly knot of embarrassment had faded when she realized that their teacher _actually _believed her, that she wouldn't have to admit what really happened in front of the whole class. Even after History, when she was sure the cheerleader would never speak to her again, she had smiled and waved bye to her.

Ashley removed her glasses pushing them into her jacket's pocket until her fingers brushed against cold metal. Closing her eyes, she pulled it out, holding it up in front of her face._ Don't open your eyes Davies, you need that hand for other activities! _Sighing, she pulled her glasses out, sliding them back on. Optical blasters safely covered again, she blinked, staring down at the small key in her palm. Ashley always felt better knowing it was still there, buried, locked away safely. Crossing one leg over her other, she used her fingertip to slowly trace along her sole. It had been tearing for a while now, red rimmed rubber separating from dirty off-white cloth. She dug in, widening the hole until she could see her sock. Her mother's frowning, disapproving face hovered over her shoulder telling her to stop. Smiling, she kept digging adding an ice-cold swig of milk for good measure. _These are too busted anyway...even for Kay. _The bell interrupted her musings, Ashely stood, stretching to pop her back. Before exiting the stall, she took a deep breath fixing an expression of indifference on her face. _Deflector shields armed, Captain._

Spencer's brow knitted as she anxiously scanned the rush of students practically running away from school. She swallowed nervously, her hands unconsciously smoothing out her short, green uniform skirt. _This is completely nuts. What if Madison sees you? Are you crazy, Madison doesn't have to see you! If anybody sees you talking to her... _Her neck tingled, small hairs standing on end. Spencer turned around searching for eyes she could feel on her. Ashley inhaled sharply when Spencer's startlingly blue eyes met hers. Unbelievably, the cheerleader started walking towards her, sun kissed blonde hair lifting, flowing backwards in the slight breeze. Spencer's tongue darted out moistening her pink, perfectly rounded lips. An insistent throb started low in Ashley's belly as Barry Gibb's smooth falsetto started in her head...

_Oh say you'll always be my baby_

_we can make it_

_shine, we can take forever_

_just a minute at a time..._

_More than a woman,_

_more than a woman to me..._

"Hey." Startled, Ashley looked down, blushing as her eyes settled on the other girl's white tube sock covered calves. Smiling shyly, Spencer touched Ashley's arm, trying to get the girl to look at her. Heat radiated throughout her body from the warm, soft hand, clasped gently around her forearm. _Professor X, if you can hear me...please help... _"Look, I know you must really hate me right now, but I just wanted you to know I'm sorry...I didn't know Mads was gonna throw it at you..." Sighing, Spencer tried to still her trembling bottom lip, to stop the tears brimming in her eyes. _Why won't she look at me?_ "Hey! There you are!" Both girls looked up at the same time. Clay smiled, "We gotta get going Spence, Dad's gonna be home soon." _Dad? _Ashley looked back in forth between Clay and Spencer. Sensing the brunette's confusion, Clay patted his large Afro, deadpanning, "People always tell us that we really look alike." Laughing, Spencer threaded her arm around her brothers waist, "Yeah, practically twins!"

"Clay Carlin." Ashley smiled, shaking the hand in front of her, still very much confused. "Ashley Davies, but pretty much everybody calls me Chomper."

"Chomper?"

The brunette attempted a smile, pointing at her headgear. "Yep."

"Hey, how are you getting home?" The lie came out before she could stop it. "Um, I'm walking..." Clay pointed towards the parking lot. "We could give you a ride if you want."

"Naw, I have to met my kid sister...she's over at Moore."

"Well, Spence...you ready?" Pulling away from her brother, Spencer smiled brightly. "Actually, I think I'll walk today too...it's really pretty out. What do you say Ash, want some company?"

"YES...I mean that'd be okay...if you want." _What the hell, Davies? Could you sound any more desperate? Wait, did she just call me Ash?_

Grinning, Clay winked and grabbed Spencer's Bee Gees book bag, "Catch you ladies on the flip side."

Ashley smiled goofily, staring at the other girl's profile as she waved to her brother. "Spence?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your brother has really cool side burns." The blonde's loud laughter proved contagious. Ashley couldn't stop herself from giggling along with her. "Oh my God! Please don't tell him that. Ever since he grew his hair out, he spends more time in front of the mirror then I do! Our mom totally hates it, she's been trying to get him to cut it for weeks now." As their laughter faded, both girls looked away from each other, suddenly awkward again.

"I kinda...well, I didn't really _walk _to school today...I actually rode my bike." Spencer's eyes widened. "Oh wow, now that's a _really _cool bike!" Confused, Ashley looked down. Her hand was resting on the handlebars of a brand new shiny red Schwinn, complete with matching streamers and striped banana seat. "Yeah...it is...but um that's not my bike..."

"Oh, well which one is yours?"

Blushing, Ashley nervously walked over to the last bike in the rack. _Anytime, Professor... _"She's not much to look at but..." After warily eyeing the bikes patched frame and nearly bald tires, Spencer smiled politely. "That's a neat...greenish...purple color...it sort of matches your jacket." Ashley tied her satchel onto the bike's fender shelf and climbed on. "Ready?"

"Are you sure I won't be too heavy for you?" Flexing her arms, Ashley grinned. "Hey, I'm a lot stronger then I look!" Spencer couldn't help but giggle. "Hmmm...okay Popeye." Sitting carefully on the duct taped banana seat, she settled comfortably behind the smaller girl. When bare, slender arms, slipped around her waist, Ashley swallowed feeling her heart beating so hard it hurt. Spencer's voice was muffled against her back, "I'm ready, Ash." Using her feet to steady the bike as she backed up, Ashley grinned when the arms around her tightened even more. She started out slowly, peddling languidly, enjoying the closeness of the girl's body pressed against hers. Spencer stared past Ashley's shoulder, smiling into the warm sunshine. Wild, brown curls caught by the wind lightly tickled her face, surrounding her in the smaller girl's scent, a heady mixture of ivory soap, tobacco, and Short and Sassy shampoo. Spencer closed her eyes, squeezing her arms tighter around the brunette's thin frame. For the first time since leaving Ohio, she realized that she felt completely at home. The sound of Ashley's soft, surprisingly beautiful voice gently interrupted her thoughts. Recognizing the song, she opened her eyes, joining in shyly. Bright brown eyes met hers when Ashley grinned over her shoulder, singing louder.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig it the dancing queen_


End file.
